creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Temple Table
A Hidden Temple Table is a decorative furniture-item the size of one block that can be placed but does not store or display items/blocks like Wall Shelves can. This temple has a colorful design featuring a golden facelike pattern with ice green dashes of color on a pinkish light brown foundation. This object is part of the Hidden Temple Super Bundle that was introduced with update R41 on May 1st 2017, and can only be crafted after buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle (formerly called "Mayan Super Bundle") in the Store for Coins. One Hidden Temple Table can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by "Q" as the default key) with: * 1 Stone Slab made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 (blocks of) Wildwood, collected from Wildwood trees found in Jungle biomes, which does not require any Power Cells to be equipped * 1 (block of) Tourmaline that can be mined from the Lava layer underground, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell to be equipped, or can be obtained from Warmworms either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor When buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle, you will also receive a few blocks of Tourmaline and Wildwood as additional gifts. Buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this object to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. The "Hidden Temple Super Bundle" also includes 6 crafted Hidden Temple Tables in a single block kit that can only be claimed once on one Creativerse gameworld. Already crafted Hidden Temple Tables are included in the "Hidden Temple Pack" that can be bought in the Store and also in building kits for Hidden Temple Blueprints, however these Item Packs do not include the according crafting recipe. Hidden Temple Tables do not have slots that you can fill with items nor can they downsize blocks for display like Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Shelves, Flower Pots or Wood Planters can. However you can put a Placemat or also any placeable block or item onto Hidden Temple Tables similar to how you would place them on the ground. Hidden Temple Tables can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing R while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will be placed facing the same direction. When turned sideways or upside down, tables can be used as decorative elements in walls or detailed builds, but in this case you cannot put Placemats on them that are often used to lay the table with Food and other objects that cannot be directly placed down, and with objects or blocks that will be reduced in size for display. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Tables that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players or in game-worlds where your permission level is set low. Tables cannot be wired and their permission level cannot be set/changed. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Tables Category:Store Category:Hidden Temple Category:Premium